


Poker

by Hotarukunn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing, Short, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaude and G. play poker, but the Cloud Guardian don't have any luck, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Short, idiotic thing with the first generation Storm and Cloud.

"Royal Straight Flush."

G. put down his cards on the bedsheets, and Alaude scowled. "You're not cheating, are you?" he asked, and G. raised an eyebrow. "I don't cheat, Alau." he said. Alaude's scowl deepened. "You're just bad at it."

Alaude dropped his cards on the bed and flopped down on it. "It's just a stupid game, G."

"And still, you worry about me cheating? Even though it's just a 'stupid game'?" G. asked, moving and making himself comfortable on Alaude's waist.

Alaude turned his head to look away. G. smirked and gave him a kiss, then moved away. "So, another game?"

Alaude turned enough to see G. shuffle the cards, and once he got his hand, he cursed and threw the completely useless cards over the bed. G. chuckled and nudged his fellow guardian with his foot. "You really do suck at cards, Alau."

"Shut. Up. Idiot. G."


End file.
